She's A Mystery
by DmnJean
Summary: Shoujo Ai songfic between Relena and Hilde. no flames, but R&r please.


*sigh* nothing belongs to me. It's kinda sad. I don't own "She's a Mystery", that belongs Bon Jovi, and all their lawyer-types. I don't own Hilde and Relena, they're.. who ever's, but not mine. I usually can't stand Relena, but when I manipulate her to get over Heero... Well, that's ok. The song lyricas are encased by double slashes (//\\) like that. Point of view changes are with those little ~ things. *waves* R&R please!   
  
  
Mysteries  
  
~ Hilde's POV ~  
//She won't let me buy her jewelry\\  
I wish she would. I know she'd look awesome in a short chain with a mother of pearl drop. Or an opal. But every time I try to steer her toward a jewelery store she laughs and pushes me into the nearest Baskin-Robbins and talks me out of it. The queen of the world could talk Duo to death. But I let her, because she keeps my heart wrapped around her little finger.  
//She don't want things that she can keep\\  
"'Lena, what do you want for your birthday?" I love cuddling. After sex, on shuttle rides, during movies... It's just comforting to have her near me.   
"mmmm?"   
"It's in a week. What would you like?"  
"I don't know. A snowball fight. Maybe some lillies." She smiled and curled up on my lap. "And a back rub. You have the most marvelous hands for it."   
I smile and she falls asleep. Every year, she asks for something temporary. Nothing she can keep.   
//She wears wild flowers in her hair, and throws them to the sea\\  
An Ocean sunset. 'Lena-love's prettier, with a daisy and forget-me-not garland in her hair. I watch her watch the waves for a minute, then she tosses the blooms to the mercy of the water. They're carried out and she walks towards me smiling. She doesn't look back.   
//She's a mystery, My most beautiful regret\\  
I don't regret her. She's my darling girl-love. I regret her difficulties at work when dealing with me.   
//I will never understand her\\  
I think I would have stopped being the queen of the world by now. I'll never know why she won't.   
//She's a mystery\\  
  
~ Relena's POV ~  
  
//I still don't know what to call her\\  
"Good morning."  
"Good morning Fair citizen!!" she strikes a heroic pose. "Wait! That french toast could be poisoned! I better ste... I mean, check it for you!! " she giggles and takes a strip off the plate, nearly dripping strawberry syrup everywhere and eats it. It doesn't matter that I've been eating it for the past 10 minutes...   
She starts laughing after a moment. "I'm super-babe!" I can only smile and giver her a gentle swat on the back of her head.  
//She says that words don't mean a thing\\  
I stand in front of her, practicing my speech as I write it. "I'm Relena Peacecraft, and I'd li-"  
"No you're not!! I'm Relena Peacecraft!" She started laughing hysterically at me. I joined in- I needed the break and she looked rediculous.   
//I feel lucky to call her mine\\  
It's moments like this I remember why I love her.  
//She's a mystery, My most beautiful regret\\  
Another date I have to break. Can't the world let us have one night? Please?? I love her so much...  
//I will never understand her, She's a mystery\\  
I'll never know why she hasn't left me.   
//The only promise I can keep\\  
You see, people will instinctively work for whta they want. Peace in a government starts with peace in ourselves. I can promise to try and help, but in the end, I will only be able to speak for myself. When I stand in Judgement, no matter what I have done wrong, I will be able to say that I love Hilde Schbeiker.  
//Even in my dreams she ruins me\\  
Well, she spoils me rotten. Even if she's only cooking dinner late for me, there's so much love and attention that it blinds me.   
//She's anything in the world, That you cannot explain, But when she throws me a smile, It's like fire in the rain\\  
The first thing I noticed about Hilde was her smile. She was laughing in the back of a room during one of my early speeches. I was almost insulted- who would laugh at the Queen of the World? She was working security that day. Looking at her, she was just smiling after a few chuckles and the light and warmth in her eyes captivated me. Who knew we'd grow so close?  
  
~~~~****Hilde's turn again****~~~~  
  
I look back, on how it all began, and I laugh. You can't stop Relena Peacecraft from getting whta she wants, that's for sure.   
//There's no defense\\  
I ask the powers that are what I did to deserve her. I've killed people in and out of battle. I'm wonderfully corrupt.  
But.... she's still here, years later.   
//It's innocence\\  
The single memory that never fails to drop my jaw is that of watching her in an interview, beaming and talking about her plans since the war was over. Denise Ripple slung out a sharp question about our newly outed relationship. At once, the Queen of the World went from smiling to solemn, constantly deflecting the journalist's digs. Finally, the interview ended and her security detail led her away. I love 'Lena.   
//But she won't let you see, 'Cause she's a mystery\\ 


End file.
